Protecting You
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: What if Booth manages to convince Brennan that they can make it work?


**Protecting you **

**Author**: AbbyGibbs

Pairing: Booth/Brennan  
Rating: T or FR-13**  
**Spoilers: The 100th episode**  
Summary:** What if Booth could prove Brennan wrong.**  
Warning: none  
Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to FOX and the people who created Bones.

**No copyright infringement is intended. ****  
**

Thanks to all my friends for their great support, you guys are awesome, and I love you guys, you all have giving me so much already.

"Stop it, Bones! Just stop it!" Booth practically yelled at Brennan, his eyes shining with unshed tears.

Brennan was stunned at Booth's reaction; she was not used to this. Why was he suddenly so upset? Was it because she told him they couldn't change? Was it because she said she was protecting him from her? And why was she suddenly feeling a wave of anger wash over her? And the worse thing about all this was that she was angry, but she didn't really know against who it was.

All she just told him was true, she needed to protect him from no matter what he might think, she's no good for him.

She **faced** him, her eyes full of tears as well.

"Why should I stop telling you the truth, Booth?" She said in angry voice.

"Because your truth, Bones isn't the truth, it is bullshit!"

"NO IT IS NOT! TRUTH IS NEVER BULLSHIT" She yelled at him, tears now rolling down her cheeks.

"YES IT IS!" He retorted back with equal anger in his voice.

Booth mentally slapped himself on the back the head, he had miscalculated his chances, though he decided to push it through, he knew that she was THE ONE since the first time he had laid eyes on her.

He needed to make her understand that they had a chance. That life wasn't only about facts, science and reasoning. There was way more to it.

Seeley made a decision that could rather make him the happiest man on earth or could break him. Like he had said, he's the gambler and he was ready to risk it all, ready to give everything he had, except for his son.

He was ready to risk it all for her. To make her see that if she was willing to give them a chance they could have a future together.

_This is it. _He thought.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he took a tentative step toward her. Temperance looked at him defiantly, but didn't move an inch.

"Bones..." Booth started, and waited for her reaction.

Brennan didn't move or say a thing, so he decided it was safe to continue to talk. Starting as calmly as he could after having yelled, FBI agent, Seeley Booth hoped that he would find the right words to convince her to take their relationship to a new level.

"The truth you see isn't it, Temperance, it isn't because fear is dictating it to you. The fact and science you love so much don't exist in love and they never will, no matter how much you would want it."

Brennan open her mouth to protest, but didn't when she saw the look in her partner's eyes.

"Bones loving you isn't about me wanting you to change. I fell in love with you for all you are. I don't want you to change. I just want you to be you. Don't you get it? You are worthy to be loved, Bones." Booth said as he caressed her soft cheek with his fingers.

Tempe couldn't help but lean into his touch.

"Booth, I don't want to destroy you, I'm not like you, I can't let totally go of myself even for love like you do."

A small smile caressed his lips for the first time since they exited Sweets office.

"What if I'm ready to take the risk? Can you look at me in the eyes and tell me you didn't feel anything at all when we kissed?" He asked her softly.

Temperance Brennan stared at her partner and friend for a very long time.

Then she took and step toward him and before he knew what was happening she kissed him. It didn't take long before the kiss deepened.

After a while they broke the kiss in order to breathe.

Resting her foreheads against one other's, they tried to regain some normal breathing.

When their breathing had come to normal again, Booth smiled.

"Does that mean you felt something too?"

Bones couldn't help but laugh.

"What do you think?"

Booth couldn't believe how the situation had changed. He laughed then and asked her the question that was burning his lips.

"What did I say that made you change your mind, Bones?"

"If you love me for what I completely am, then I guess I have no reason not to give us a chance." she said, before kissing him.

The kiss soon deepened and they were lost in their own happy world.

**Nothing happens unless first a dream.****  
**

**Carl Sandburg **

THE END


End file.
